eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Location problems (Planning)
Ease of selection In my opinion, a point is to make it easy for users to select text with their mouse and copy it into EverQuest 2. With Internet Explorer 6, this seems to work well when locations are expressed such as ( 123, 123, 123), where the initial space makes sure the ( isn't selected. -- Ewil Copy with javascript? I've seen a few websites use automatic copy-functions using JavaScript. Example: http://www.whatismyip.us Whatismyip.us --Ewil A location template? We coul make a template like: , eliminating the lack of convention. --Ewil My Choice I'd have to go with the ease of selection where you stated ( 123, -123, 123). I use the same reasoning you did there, in that most people are looking to be able to copy paste the coords with as much ease as possible. -- Arabel I think I'd have to vote for no spaces, personally. When I type in a waypoint, I intentionally don't type spaces because I'm usually on the run while I'm doing it. No spaces works just fine and saves me a couple of extra keystrokes. I think as a result I've gottne used to seeing /locs without spaces. Just my little quirk I suppose. :)--68.62.10.143 01:06, 15 June 2006 (W. Europe Daylight Time) Template and only one space on either side I would say that Template:Loc should output as ( x,z,y ) for ease with cut and paste. How do you use locations in EQ2? I'm new to the game and I'm finding all these wonderful pages of information about how to find things and such. The problem I'm having is they give the locations as 3 number coordinates 1,2,3 and I don't know how to use those. I guess I'm asking two things... 1. How do you find out what coordinates you are currently at. 2. How do you find a given coordinate... is it possible to get one of the lightguides to a set of coords? I saw people talk about using /loc or /locate but I can't seem to make those work. Any help would really be appreciated! Mark aka - Kyleshandra, Conjugalur :Hi Mark, and welcome to EQ2i. Using locations is a way of finding things in game. We can sometimes give you rough ideas of where things are by saying "look for the overturned tree and go left until the rock that looks like an elephant." But there's a way to be more precise and those are the numbers you see peppering the articles here at EQ2i. Think of them as specialized map coordinates. From smaller to larger, the location numbers refer to east and west, down and up, south and north. :So, let's answer your questions. :Question: How do you find out what coordinates you are currently at? How do I know my present location? :Answer: You can get your numerical location in the world by typing /loc on the command line of one of your chat windows in game or by hovering your mouse cursor over the compass. :Question: How do you find a given coordinate? Is it possible to get one of the lightguides to a set of coords? :Answer: You can create a map trail (the glowing trail) to an arbitrary location by typing in "/waypoint X, Y, Z", where X, Y, and Z are the coordinates of that location. Keep in mind, however, that if you are a great distance away from the location you want to arrive at, the game will instead give you guidance in your chat window that says "Your location is somewhere to the north." So as you head north, it will continue to tell you how close you are and guide your direction. Stray from the path, say, to the east and the instruction might become "Your location is somewhere up and to the northwest." The closer you get to the actual location you're aiming for, the more likely your glowing trail will appear. But keep in mind too that terrain will affect your ability to see the trail. If you're in a particularly hilly area, the game might have a little trouble redrawing your glowing trail. And if you're a particular speedy character (say, riding a particularly fast horse or running particularly fast because of a buff), the game may not be able to redraw the trail fast enough to keep up with you. Sometimes you have to stop every so often to let the game redraw the trail. :Question: Someone only gave me two numbers in the coordinates! Now what do I do? :Answer: Fill in the blank with a zero! Say someone says "it's at /loc 23,96." What then? That's only two numbers, so what do you do? Typically when people only give you two numbers, they're leaving out the middle number. So when you see "/loc 23,96" what they probably mean is "type /waypoint 23,0,96" instead. They're just not giving you the up and down number. They're just giving you the east-west and south-north number. :Let me know if this still confuses you and I'll see what I can do to help clear things up.--Kodia 23:19, 7 March 2007 (CET) ::In some zones the median height of the zone is nowhere near 0. In these zones, do a /loc, then do a /waypoint using the middle number from your current location to help. In some zones you might have to do this more than once. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:34, 8 March 2007 (CET)